Giovanna
Giovanna '''is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, '''Giovanna is almost a Pro at level 971+ (the Vice Champion of Swordplay anti-Pro Class players). and you fight against her in the afternoon. In Table Tennis, she isn't good, with a level of 341+. In Basketball, her team mainly consists of Hiromasa and Keiko. Her level is 761+. She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 21st out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Giovanna is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * She isn't pro in any sport except Cycling. * Her Japanese name is Jovanna. * You can earn her badge by making 1 edit on a Baseball Teammates article, but on the My Miis wiki, you can earn her badge by making 50 edits on CPU articles. * Giovanna appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. Gallery GiovannaDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Giovanna, as seen in the portrait 20180210_072923.jpg|Giovanna and her teammates Hiromasa and Keiko in Basketball 2018-03-02 (24).png|Giovanna in Swordplay Duel IMG_0121.JPG|Giovanna about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-05-25 (25).png|Giovanna in Swordplay Speed Slice 15318686573251247380354.jpg|Giovanna as a rival in Swordplay Showdown IMG_0528.JPG|Giovanna playing Basketball at High Noon 2018-08-16 (32).png|Giovanna in Cycling 15346941273261356520578.jpg 15346953676911377145077.jpg 153469595834373238214.jpg IMG_0797.JPG|Giovanna swordfighting at High Noon 2018-10-01 (57).png 2018-10-08 (57).png Ursula, Hiromi, and Giovanna participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png David, Luca, Marisa, Gwen, Hayley, Rin, Gabi, Midori, Giovanna, Mia, and Sota featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Nelly, Pablo, Silke, Alex, Giovanna, Marco, Jackie, Fumiko, and Naomi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Takumi, Rachel, Holly, Eduardo, Siobhan, Ai, Mia, Marisa, and Giovanna featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ren, Kathrin, Miyu, Takashi, Hayley, Alisha, Andy, Giovanna, Naomi, Nelly, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Keiko, Helen, Jessie, Maria, David, Haru, and Giovanna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Badge-21-0.png Giovanna participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Giovanna participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Gwen, Naomi, Tatsuaki, Akira, Giovanna, and Eddy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Rainer, Oscar, Asami, Giovanna, Cole, and Gwen featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Julie, Matt, Miguel, Alex, Takumi, Siobhan, Giovanna, and Eduardo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Flag Fracas with Naomi as the referee in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Giovanna participating in Flag Footrace with Anna as the referee in Wii Party.png Giovanna in Bowling.JPG Takashi, Giovanna and Elisa participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Silver badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Miis who love purple Category:Purple Females Category:8 Letters Category:CPU Category:CPU Mii Category:Non-American Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:Wii Party Category:Adults Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis